The Lie
by Xerion
Summary: This is my first story :D.. anywho.. Onward to thy Summary! ..Im not good at summaries.. :{..Anywho.. Blu is in the Jungle.. this is probually 1-2 years after the movie btw..when they got'sa chicks..anyway..So hes looking for food..and the STRANGEST thing happens.. -Read to find out?-
1. Chapter 1

_**My first story! :D.. Just give me some slack if this isn't exactly the best story in the world..Im just starting at this..**_

_**also.. I made this story because.. why not?..**_

It started on a normal day in the Jungles of Rio De Janerio, It was like nothing were to happen, just an ordinary day in the lives of a

Human.. or a Bird.. Which brings us to our character, Blu, who had been searching for food for his family, today, however, was

starting to be.. different.. For one, the wind started to pick up, Blu felt it was just a simple increase in the Wind.. {I cant think TOO Sciencey..

Gosh..}.. It then began to rain, and if Blu remembered correctly "_I thought the Meteoroligist said it wasn't going to rain.. Guess its_

_just __an_ _error_..". He continues to search for the food, starfruit and Mangoes to be exact, His chicks had always enjoyed starfruit,

anyway, after 15 minutes in searching, he finds a patch of starfruit on the ground, He looks for leaves to carry the food back, when

he smells something.. strange..."_Strange.. I havn't smelled.. something like this since I was in Minnesota.. but what it is.."._ Curious

as to what the source is, he looks around, and THEN he sees it... A Cake..in the middle of a jungle.. He was surprised, WHY is there

a cake in the middle of the jungle, He thinks, so he goes in for a closer look.. Nothing suspicious, he gets closer, He sees.. A

message in the frosting.. But he couldn't get a good look out of it.. All he was able to make out was " T-s I- a -e, y-u -ll -e ", Now he

was REALLY curious.. and decided.. to taste the frosting.. and he does so..it tastes like..Chocolate..it reminds him of the Hot

Chocolate he got back in Minnesota, still curious as to WHY there was a cake in the middle of the Jungle.. He, again, looks around..

He hears a bush rustle.. This brings alarm, and he prepares for a possible "Predator" {As you all know, Blu is SUPER Uptight and such..and

reacts to a fly flying near his face/beak for glob sakes!} But nothing pops out.. He goes to investigate...AND...

**_Did you guys enjoy the story? I WOULD Finish it but.. I don't know.._**

**_ I'd like to get some confirmation that I should continue it, if you guys don't like it_**

**_ I don't mind, This IS my first story, and I was thinking of writing an Adventure Time fic_**

**_ after this. Anywho, Bye guys, and also, This community is AWESOME!_**

**_ -Xerion {P.S: I'd also like to hear some possible endings to this 1/2-shot?}_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Guys! I believe that people enjoy this story..so I shall continue it..I do say thanks for the support, it helps me a lot, and gives me the courage to continue writing More, I am probually going to make this story only be around.. At the most...5 chapters.. and THAT is just a possibility, just matters how much you guys like the story, anywho, Onward to thy story? {PS: I will tell the peeps of the reviews I have noticed to this story, to show my appreciation to the readers for their support and dedication to reading stories, no matter H- Ok.. this is getting TOO long..TO THY STORY!}**

AND...Nothing happens.. Although he DOES notice "Is this...hair?"... Even MORE Confused, and more then likely just plain freaked out

"What the heck is going on.. Ugh.. I- *he looks up* Holy Cheese N' Sprinkles! Im late! Jewel'll TURN me into a Feather-less bird if I

don't hurry!". So he left to get the starfruit and got back home...After a few "punishments" from Jewel.. and feedin' the Family, He

decides to take a nap, Not aware of.. Some thing stalking outside the hollow, not visible to the Blue Macaw...

** PoV Time maybe?**

** _ {This is Blu btw} _**

Honestly, Today is just strange.. first.. I see the most RANDOM thing in a jungle.. a Cake.. WHY is there a cake in the middle of a

Jungle.. and it seemed fresh out of an oven.. Whatever, that's the last time I stay away for too long, I nearly wanted to run {or fly..

in my case}, But that would have made it WAY Worse.. so it was best to just get through it.. Although.. I think I will go talk to Jewel

about it after my nap, today has been tiring, not physically, but mentally.. And the strangest part, it seemed there was a message,

.. I forgot what it was though, I Believe that it...it...*asleep*** { :P.. He fell asleep..Darnit Blu, Why you do this..}**

** OC Time!**

** _{He is named Kladin..}_**

... Fiddlesticks... He ate a part of the c- Oh.. he just got some of the frosting?.. Oh well!... I will get revenge.. By setting up an overly

complicated trap on him! He will then taste the dessert.. Not the frosting he'd like though.. It will be-... ..Oh c'mon.. Do I really have

to do t- FINE...Gosh.. ... I will return.. and have the most.. well.. You get the point... *It{?} Leaves*

**{Let the cheesiness begin! ****Also.. let the pies be ****thrown!}..**

** Ok guys.. How was that? Honestly, I don't know what to do with this story xD.. I need suggestions :P.. I also need...**

**...well.. Yeah, do you guys have any idea how hard it is to write after a HARD day of school?! DX.. Hah.. Kiddin', You**

**probually do, anyway, Thanks for reading guys, and your support is always appreciated, and reviewing is optional, and **

**as MinnesotaBurns says.. A, B, C ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Ya'll, Now I'v been reading my story a few times over, just to proofread it {because.. better late then never eh?} And some obvious mistakes were noticeable, But I DO Hope you guys do not mind them, not everyone is perfecto :D.. Anyway, Onward to the story**

* * *

{I also just learned about these horizontal line stuff :D} During the night, while the Blue Macaws rested in a slumber that, for some odd reason, a TRUMPET couldn't put a stop to, Our ol' frienemy Kladin "slaved" his plan to "perfection", and it was ALOT like this..

{Step 1}

_Bring the necessary supplies to the Hollow -_ Check

_{Step 2}_

_Set up the Pie-a-pult -_ Check

_{Step 3}_

_Set up un-necessary complex sender -_ Check

_{Step 4}_

_Enjoy a piece of cake - _Check

* * *

- {Kladin}-

"I hope this works, It took like 2 hours to set this.. piece of magnificent brilliance, and with this installed camera, I will enjoy every

single moment... *evil laugh*.. He wanted something sweet didn't he.. Well then, THIS TRAP.. Will be sweet... REALLY really

sweet.." Kladin then leaves the hollow when he notices one of the Chicks rustling, He believed that this one in specific was Jasmine,

although he wasn't fully sure.. But he didn't want to stay to find out, so he left the hollow and returned to his, for some odd reason,

hollow with a Television in it.. You've GOT to be a lucky son of a bird to get that.. " Time to enjoy the show.. Nigel.. Wake up man,

Your about to miss it!". {**I had to include Nigel :P..}**

* * *

-{**Blu**}-

"Ugh.. Just five more minutes".. "But Daddy! I heard something! Wake up Dad! Wake U-" "Alright!... gah.. My earholes :[" I have no

idea WHY Jasmine had to wake me up at... .. Uhh.. I don't exactly know the time.. But you know what I mean.. Gawsh.." What's the

problem Jasmine -_-" I honestly was near the line where I could just fall back to sleep.. But I knew she wouldn't let that happen...

"Daddy! I heard something rustle in the leaves!", " I already heard you say tha- ..Fine.. I'll go look.. JUST so y-" and THEN it

happened... Tiago and Carla {**If I messed up in the names, Im sorry :[ }** woke up, AND then came another ONSLAUGHT of

Questions.. sigh.. AS if my day wasn't tir- WHAT T-

* * *

**{Let**** the Onslaught of Prank Machine 1337.9001}**

The chicks couldn't do anything but stand back and laugh as their father was put through the largest prank known to Bird kind...

The first part.. was how their father was hit in the beak and chest around 5 times with Pies.. But.. that wasn't it.. When the pies

knocked Blu to the back of the hollow.. Waking up Jewel in the process, but SHE got hit in the beak with a pie.. This was hilarious to

the author of this story AND to the kids.. but the Kids DID NOT laugh out loud.. They would be grounded for life if they did so, as

Blu had finally realized he just got hit by a Pie Storm, a Bucket of maple syrup fell on his head...while the Author just lol'd at

this, Blu was bombarded with Pancakes, this was the cherry on top.. as a LITERAL cherry fell on the stack of Blu pancakes.

Jewel, finally recooperated from the Pie-to-the-Beak moment, Went to dig Blu out of the Pancake Avalanche, and with the support

of the kids, finally dug him out.. He was in.. not pain to be exact, but.. Numbness.. and while the Pies tasted good.. He would

DEFENTILEY need a bath.. Which he hates ALOT... But Jewel usually makes him take one anyway.. THIS time would 100% be no

exeption.. Whenever Blu FINALLY got to his sences, an envelope fell on his head, and when he was able to read it... it read

_ Dear Mr. Gunderson_

_You stole some of my frosting of my cake! So I hope this satisfied your sweet tooth.._

_ -From Your Frenemy, Kladin_

* * *

-{**Blu**}-

Is it REALLY this guy again? He needs to take a - Wait.. that was HIS cake?... Hmmm... Strange...

"Blu... What was that.. And you better tell the truth.. Or I will make THAT experience feel like it was the wind..." This obviously

frightened me ALOT.. " Uhh.. I have the slightest idea as to WHY this happened.. But I do know who.." "Well.. Who?.." It was

she was NOT happy, One, how she was abrubtly woken, and two, how she got hit with a pie to the face... " Do you perhaps

remember Kladin? ".. I got this feeling today was NOT going to get better.. " ..Where does he live again? " .. I should've saw that

coming... " Wasn't it near the Pond a few yards south of that big rock? " I knew that he would NOT enjoy what was to come...

* * *

-{**Kladin**}-

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA, THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" I had been laughing my tail feathers off for atleast 20 minutes, Nigel simply smiled

though... "Nigel.. Hehe.. You there? Earth to Nigel.." He shouldn't be this silent.. but.. then I realized he left.. Probually just went to

pick on someone else.. Anyway... I should probually set up something else, they wont get here, even at full speed, for like 30

minutes... *grin* Time to get to work..

* * *

**I made this one LONG!.. Hah! I HOPE I break the 1k barrier.. But I don't fully know yet.. I guess I will find out ehh?.. Anyway.**

**Time to tell some reviewers my thanks!**

**Rainbow the Scarlet Macaw: Thanks man, that really got me to up my A-Game!**

**Just a normal reader: Thanks, Im just startin' out, and I hope to make my spot in this place :D**

**And.. I guess I will end this off with saying: I hope you enjoyed this story, and please feel free to review, favorite, and I'll see you later, Fellow Recruits!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_HEY GUYS! How's the weather? I bet its cold for ya'll... Anywho.. I do realize Im slow at updating this.. AND.. That it has ALOT of problems. Also.. Kladin here is not your average villain, he just decided to get revenge for Blu finding his quite random cake... Anywho... Onward to thy Story!_**

* * *

**{ Jasmine** }

I'v been wondering about what just happened a few hours ago for.. well.. yeah.. a few hours.. But this Kladin guy seems like a mean jerk... I mean seriously.. It was hilarious but that was kinda uncalled for when he set up that pie-apult thingie.. I do w-

Tiago HAD to interrupt my thinking... " Sis! Earth to Jazz! You there? You've been staring at the wall for like 10 minutes. "...It wasn't how he bo- Ok.. yes it kinda was how he just had to bug me ALL Day... Every Day.. 24/7, 375, Till I d- "Jasmine! You are starting to creep us out.."

I was seriously annoyed by then, so I decided to reply.. " WHAT DO YOU WANT TIAGO! ".. I could tell he did NOT expect that kind of reply.. but I did not really care... He is VERY annoying.. as I said before.. But then-

* * *

**{Tis the time to try to be the Omniverse thing that where its 3rd Person... Attempt #1 :P }**

All was strange in the jungle.. For that awes- err.. Terrible prank was just plain-out awes-... awful.. I meant awful.. ANYWAY.. so.. before Jewel would go to "possibly" strangle Kladin for the prank.. BUT.. They had another thing at mind... Something so evil Nigel would laugh at it.. because honestly, what is more evil then Nigel?... Besides Satan... and stuff... ANYWHO.. Meanwhile.. Kladin set up the most awesome trap known to.. him... I guess...It involved.. ALOT.. of Paint.. AND... _{static}.. _And while he set up the former, Nigel went to go bother Nico and Pedro... It was ALOT Like th-

* * *

**{ Pedro :D }**

"Yo Alan, You da MAN!" The newbie had just performed, and he ROCKED the floor.. And Im certain the peeps like it! Although.. I-

"PEDRO! Dude! We gotta get on stage! They're literally BEGGING us to get up there!.. Ok not Literally but You get the point!" Now is the TIME... to SHINE!

" EY YA'LL! GIVE OL' AL SOME CLAPPING! HE KNOWS HOW TO PART-AY!" and.. As requested, the crowd ROARED with applause.. and I'll tell's ya! Alan seemed to be more nervous then Robin in his Job Interview!... Not funny?... ... Not even a comment..? Anyway, So I continued onward with the daily 'schedule'..

"ALRIGHT YA'LL! I GOT SOME GOOD NEWS!... " AND it randomly fell out.. that most important news.. ugh... "... Oh right! ZERO'S BACK!" Only more of the senior birds in the club probably knew of him, But I will tell you this.. **HE..** IS THE KING OF PARTY!.. Well.. I say this because the guy knows more dance moves and grooves then I will in a LIFE-TIME... And I know what you're thinking.._ How is that possible Pedro? YOUR THE BEST PARTIER EVER!.._ and as such I wish I was! But That wont happen as long as Ol' Zero is around.. also.. did I mention he's a Cat?

* * *

**{ Blu }**

"Alright! Alright! Sorry! O- Err... Sorry...- GAH MY FOOT!" Out of ALL the ponds we could go to... we went to the one with the most rocks and the least amount of space... It was quite difficult to.. how do I say this.. TRY to bathe.. but.. Had I a choice..?.. If I didn't.. Jewel probably would have ripped my Feathers out if I disobeyed her... That is why I ALWAYS follow her orders, no matter WHAT she told me to do.. Luckily, it was NEVER anything life-threatening, Although I STILL would have done it anyway, what could I say? I loved her, she loved me.. Its that simple.. yet so much more complex.

"Hey Blu! Where is J-" And I replied near instant.. ofcourse such transactions are impossible.. Light Speed is impossible.. so obviously instant speech and the brains capability to compile the gained data to come up with a reply.. would be Ludicrous.. "She's right here Jewel!" and therefore, she replied, " Alright! Make sure she isn't just playing around like last time!" Yes.. Sometimes the kids would just play around, which, while this would, in the long run, would be a lot of possible time that could be used in other, more interesting topics, but what the hay, They're just kids, It wont harm anyone... right? "Daddy! I don't wanna take a bath!" "I don't want one either Jasmine, I really don't, BUT, Its for your personal hygiene, and you wouldn't want to be.. uhh.." Trying to talk to your children is hard work, either you get it right or you mess up.. and I CERTAINLY did not want the latter. " You wouldn't want to be one of those dirty kids now would you.?" Not the most original thing in the world, but at least its better then nothing. "No! Of course not! But why can I not just NOT get dirty?.."... She has a good point...but then again, ... she doesn't.. Now I am not being rude, OFCOURSE I would never be rude to my own daughter! " That would be a very unlikely situation, Jasmine, that wouldn't be possible, as far as I know, because you'll have dirt in your feet when you walk and dirt in the air when you are flyin-" "OK Dad! I get it! I cant NOT Get dirty!" While ALL of this was happening, Im sure to GOD Jewel was just looking and holding a laugh.. as this.. itself... WOULD be funny.. if only I wasn't in the middle of it.."

* * *

_**I hope that this random cliffhanger is not a pain in the rear.. but I would just like to state how EXCITED I am how **_

_**"Ricardo the Black Hawk:Nice story you have going on so far. I like it, and I can't wait to see what you have next for us in this story. Keep up the good work. :D"**_

_**When a writer of such proportions reviews my story, I feel honored to the best.. Cause.. well.. yeah.. anyway.. I WONT forgot-**_

_**"Whysoserious73:Lol, that was funny. Blu must be thinking about taking revenge. Also, how do you make the horizontal line?"**_

_**Btw, I had answered his question :D.. anyway, I will update this WAY more often! I SWARE! And also.. A, B, C U L8ER..**_

_**R, F, and F**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holy Gosh! I cant believe my story has like 7 reviews.. and to be honest, my friends, There are some REALLY great stories out there that are WAY better then this one, yet they get less attention, so I ask of you, No matter HOW horrible the grammar may look, give the writer a chance, you guys gave me one :D.. and I am GLAD that this community is so glad to have any type of writer in this site, whether they be Drama writers, Random skit writers, ect, but anyway, shall we get to thy story?**_

* * *

**{Blu} [ I will probably stay as Blu's POV for most of this story, sorry if this is a problem :{ ]**

After that session of "horror", we decided to go back to the hollow for some well deserved rest... and I know what you're thinking, _Why are you not getting revenge against Kladin?_, well, its quite complicated, but here's the short answer, WE are Tired, and also, we don't EXACTLY know where his hollow his, What I said earlier was a Scientific guess, and more then likely, It was wrong, but anyway, another reason why we have not tried to rip off his tail feathers, The guy's a Freaking tank! But lets not get into Military references.. I am too tired to think up anymore right now.. *yawn*.. Shall we finish this conversation later?... Goodnight, and don't let the spiders.. or snakes.. or ANYTHING at that matter, bite..

* * *

**{Pedro}**

**"**'Bout time we kick this joint in OVERTIME!" The party was getting HOT! and I could SWARE that I saw one guy pass out! Anyway! Nico and I just performed some samba so awesomely, that Ol' Chuck approved of it! Also, Did ya know Zero is getting his party animal on!.. when he gets here ofcourse, He always either came early or late.. But there's nothin' wrong with that, right?.. And Im guessing you're wonderin', _Seriously Pedro, WHO IS ZERO!.. _And you know what?, I will answer your question! If memory serves me right.. and it should.. He's a orange-ish cat with boots and.. a hat.. not interesting?.. fine.. did you know he's from AUSTRAILIA! right down under! hah! Now I bet you did NOT see that coming, if you did, you got dem telepathy skillz or somethin'! Also, he has a Human friend!.. and this guy... *sigh*.. Never seen a guy so up-tight!.. But also so wild... You better NOT take it the other way around... gosh... Anyw- Oh boy! HES HERE! GOTTA GO NOW! PEACE OU- ***Transmission ended... kidding***

* * *

**{Blu} [ Not yet friends, you will get to know Zero soon.. ]**

*yawn* That was quite the restful slumber, b-... no traps... I guess he didn't try anything again.. He- Ugh.. Now I am getting obsessed over that guy, We'll worry about him later.. anyway, it seemed I accidently woke up the queen of the hollow..

"*yawn* Good morning, Blu" as which I replied "Good morning, my angel", It was almost by the law of the hollow I always compliment her, but, what could I say, I said no lie, she IS an angel, without her I don't know what I'd be doing right now, oh right, I'd be in Moose Lake, with Hot Chocolate and Cookies, and reading books, and being on my laptop, being on facebook, and talking with my friends, quite funny that a bird has Facebook, eh?, well, you would be surprised to know that Birds would normally.. Not do well after having ANYTHING Chocolate, so I guess my Immune System is quite more advanced then other birds, which I quite appreciate, because Hot Chocolate is the most SATISFYING thing on Earth, 2nd to being with my Family, obviously.. anyway, after our morning kiss, *to the disgust of the kids, but they will realize about a kiss' importance when they're older*, we started chatting, well, they did, I went to get food for the family, it was a living.. But I enjoyed every day like it was my last, because, when you're in a jungle, you NEVER know what could happen!.. I, luckily, have a built-in GPS *Metaphor, btw* in my brain, so I know where the best mangoes and starfruit are, because, obviously, thanks to Jewel, both are the family's favorites. I returned, with Jewel talking to the kids about How we made their nest and what-not, such conversing makes since ***A Story reference :D***, After I returned, we started talking about what we would do for the day, first, as we agreed to, we would go visit Linda, Tulio, and Fernando, also, I couldn't forget Ashley, by the way, if you didn't know, Ashley is Linda and Tulio's 3 year old daughter, and honestly, she is adorable, besides when I nearly got squashed in a "bear hug"... That was not fun.. It was purely innocent, but again, not fun, for me at least. The second-ish thing on our list was to go visit Rafael and Eva, and I emphasize the ish part, considering they still have their squadron of... demon soldiers.. You can't blame me for calling them that, considering what they consider "fun" is ripping feathers and having fun on 'bird-o-lines".. They have gotten less rough *Thank god for that*, But.. they get older.. and stronger.. so such less roughhousing did not really change anything, so..., yeah.. Also, I heard of this 'Zero' guy.. any idea who he is?.. anyway.. I also heard that Tulio hired a new employee at the Sanctuary, and if I heard right, this guy LOVES animals, so, indeed, quite spectacular, if I do say so.. myself, I also heard this guy was from the USMC or something of the such *USMC= United States Marines Corp.* So.. yeah..- "Hey Daddy?".. Carla was always the shy one, I know this is irrelevant but, I guessed that she got it from me, which more then likely, is true. "Yes Carla?", "What about that bad bird? What will you do to him?". Did not expect my daughter to remind us of Kladin but, Indeed, sooner or later, we would deal with that guy, but for n- "Don't worry Carla, he will be losing his sweet tooth soon..". Jewel replied, and while that was unexpected, I agreed with her, SOMEHOW, we would get revenge, and it would be sweet... for us...

* * *

_**WOAH! I broke the 1k word limit for a chapter again :D.. Anyway, you guys are showing such support, that I promise, I will update this story EVERYDAY, Unless if I have homework or something, that'd suck, ANYWAY, I shall show you thy Review Hall Of Fame and Stuff:**_

_**Ricardo the Black Hawk:Great chapter, and thank you for the kind words about my story. I hope you will review chapters in the future for me. :D **_

_**I am glad to know you support my stories btw, and you will be seeing me review your stories more often now :D.. Like.. probually a lot.. anyway.. Onward with the reviews!**_

_**Cobalt the Spix Macaw: *2 Reviews!* the lightheartedness of your story. one was pretty funny.**_

_**I thank you for your compliments, Good Sir! :D.**_

_**And that's about it, thanks for reading, and btw, Im being followed! :D.. get it?.. *shrugs* Ik, not that funny, but anyway, bye :D, and.. yeah.. R, F, F :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys! :D, how are you all doing this wonderful day?.. Im fine right now, but the history test I gotta take tomorrow will suck.. BUT.. That is besides thy point, I have done some researching, and I realized how hard it is to read my stuff when I have it so squinted together.. SOO.. Yeah.. I shall fix that.. :D.. anyway.. Onward to thy story!**_

* * *

**{Blu} **

Ever heard of a bird who just LOVES Hot Chocolate?.. I would be that bird.. it is just.. SO delicious.. that NOTHING compares to its

glorious taste... Well... besides one thing.. or bird.. I should say... Its just.. I cant believe how crazy this week has been for me. For

one, A random cake in the middle of the jungle.. THEN I got shown the Pie formula again.. would've REALLY Rather had been shown

that though.. There was also when I nearly suffocated by the hug of a 3 year old Human.. Linda saved me but.. I could imagine

if she WASN'T around to save my life.. Anyway, Tiago's birthday is next week and I need to get him what he has been BUGGING me

for, for the last 7 months actually, he simply wanted... a water gun... now.. I thought about it, and while that could be the worst

mistake I will EVER Make in my life, I am planning on getting it for him, anywho... I heard that that Zero guy was at the Clubs last

night... Whoever this guy is, he's like Nico and Pedro's Idol.. and that's large.. I think.. Also, I heard, tha-.. well.. This isn't a news

story... hmm... Oh right!.. I should probably go to get Rafael.. You may be wondering why.. but...

* * *

**{Still Blu..}**

"What do you mean, Ofcourse! Amigo, Im surprised you didn't already know!", I had went to ask Rafael about this Zero figure.. it

had been bothering me for awhile, and I decided to go see if Rafi knew, ofcourse, he did, and he seemed to be an open book.

"Zero is an old childhood friend of mine, I'd say he's the greatest kind'a guy you'll see in this jungle.. He's the man with the plan..

as Pedro said.. and I agree!" As I said before... an Open Book.. " Listen, Rafael, I heard that he... is an experienced 'prankster' of

sorts.." as which he had replied soon afterword.. " Well... You heard right! The guy always had a plan to trick the King of Carnival!.."

.."Soo.. You were pranked a lot.. by him.. Im guessing?.. Or.. whatnot..".. Interesting reply he said.. "Oh.. well.. not anything

serious...ish... But he always meant no harm, I mean, he once pour paint ALL over Nico, he was pink for DAYS... But.. It was all

for fun.." *he stifled a laugh.. as, I, too, tried not to laugh at such a.. .. Plain out HILARIOUS Prank.. but.. it was pretty rude but..

STILL funny nonetheless.. "Rafael, did he ever know Kladin?".. This question was just out of the random, but.. either way, he still

answered anyway, "Yes! I think they had a 'contest' of sorts.. ALOT of bystanders were in the crossfire.. But.. No one was hurt..ish.."

I believed I had learned all I needed to know, but nonetheless, I told him I would come visit sometime tomorrow.. I had never broke

ANY promise to ANY of my friends, But for now, I had to go do something I dread doing, the thing I hate doing the most, second to

arguing with Jewel.. *which rarely happens, luckily*.. I had to TAKE MY MEDICINE! GAH!.. Jewel knew VERY well of this.. and Tulio

would tear me feather-less if I did NOT take them, so, sadly, I flew to the Sanctuary.. and I STILL Hope they made a version of the

medicine that had CHERRY Flavor, and NOT Alcohol.. yuck...

* * *

**{ A flight to the Sanctuary later }**

I had entered the room, and, I asked WHY to god, but, Tulio had been waiting for me, and he had to say this words.. and they

disturbed my mental brain.. "Time for your medicine, Blu!" He said it with SUCH a happy smirk, It intimidated me how he was SO

lucky to not have to taste such a 'foul' taste... Not funny?.. ugh.. ANYWAY.. After that horrible experience.. I heard a LOUD Squawk..

and Tulio ran to go see what was going on.. and so I left a note saying I left and blah blah blah, then, I left.. simple as that..

Jewel was waiting for me at the Hollow, and seemed to be more.. happy.. then usual.. "Hey Blu, how was the medicine?".. She said

this with a grin.. she, again, knew of my hatred for such a foul thing.. "OH.. it was Fantastic..".. the sarcasm dripped like a waterfall,

and she just laughed.. "Do you remember Kladin?.." I was surprised she mentioned him.. but I replied anyway.. "Yeah... why?.."

and she simply said... "Oh nothing, lets just say he.. got his treat.. sugar-free..", I could tell what she meant.. and I wondered what

she did to him...

* * *

_** WOO! I don't think I passed the 1k barrier this time, BUT!, I think I did a GREAT Fix to the word layout thing.. stuff.. soo.. TIME FOR THE HALL OF REVIEW FAME!.. :D**_

_**Ricardo the Black Hawk:Another great chapter I see, and I hope to see some reviews from you soon. XD**_

_**I will! I sware to it!.. Once I find your stories :D**_

_**Cobalt the Spix Macaw: Ooo I wonder when they will get there revenge. Also I find it cute how Linda and Tuilo have a kid of thier own too!**_

_**They will soon.. *re-reads chapter* Oh right.. also.. Thanks :D.. And you now realize that the Baby Macaws are around 3 years old :D.. right?... :P**_

_**kyle the blue macaw:nice work :)**_

_**Thankyou :D.. also.. welcome to the community! :D!**_

_**AND.. That's it!.. this story is nearing its end!.. and btw.. TEN REVIEWS! WOO! I so happy :D.. I feel like... like.. writing**_

_**a poem made by my character Zero inspired by the story of the movie RIO :D.. Tell me if you wish for this! :D**_

_**R, F, and F! :D.. Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_ have returned.. also.. You will notice something strange about this chapter.. That MORE then likely.. It will include... a Wolf with bad-jazz skills... Yep... also.. Hopefully you have noticed this by now, but I sometimes break the 4th wall... sooo.. yeah.. enjoy the chapter.. and.. "LET THE GAMES START!"-, "RICKY! ITS BEGIN!",".. SHUTUP :{"_**

* * *

**{Jewel}**

I never imagined being the victim of a prankster, But I SURE as I am Blue wouldn't let that punk get away with it, I am still curious

as to WHY this RANDOM idiot had to... make.. pie-a-pults?.. uhh.. I don't really know HOW to explain it but WHATEVER!.. I was

mad.. and I would get revenge!... and THAT is what I went to do.. while Blu was gone getting his medicine.. I had went to pay Kladin

'a visit', but I did NOT see what was to come, but that just made his punishment even worse... *evil grin*...

* * *

**{a Flight to Kladin's presumed hollow}**

After an hour of searching and locating, I FINALLY found the fool's hollow.. and Im completely stunned about how.. Techy it was.. ther-

Whatever! I shall just go in and teach him a lesson! *she goes to fly into the hollow*.. KLADIN! WHERE ARE Y- WHAT T-

* * *

**{The Prototype Prankstine... 9001...}**

Whenever Jewel entered the hollow, she flew STRAIGHT Into a web... of bubblegum.. CHEWED bubblegum... and while she was

stuck there, a Bucket of pink paint flew down upon her... and... yeah.. she turned into a Pink Macaw... *laughs*.. *is clawed in thy

face* :{... ANYWAY.. Then another pie is thrown at her face... yep... the Prankstine 9001 people... its a baws..

* * *

**{3rd Person}**

"W-what the heck!" Jewel had fell into Kladin's trap.. and he took a picture of the new Pink Macaw... and he laughed.. like.. like this..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA-*cough*.. sorry... HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHH" He was laughing his tail feathers off.. while Jewel was

getting EXTREMELY p'd off... like.. seriously.. she was like a boiling pot of water.. you DONT wanna be near her when it goes off...

"YOU... SON OF A... I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HADN-".. AND Another pie to the beak... mmm.. Mango Flavoring... "Grr!... YOU

WILL REGRET DOING THIS!" *she starts clawing.. or.. would it be taloning?... her way OUT of the Gum.* "Wh-what the Fuzz are you

doing! That's chewed gum!".. She basically ignored the comment and kept clawing/taloning her way through the gum. " O- oh boy..

uhh.. C-ceasefire?.."... No effect... "HENDAR! HELP M-" Jewel gets out of the gum and starts stranglin' him, similar to what she

did to Blu when they first met... yep... "YOU.. WILL... PAY!"... AND He started gasping... But.. she stopped after awhile... ONLY to

use the gum to stick him into the hollow, it would FORCE him to stay.. " NO! DONT DO THIS! WHY! OH GOD! ITS SO STICKY!"...

"Really.. You're worried about getting sticky... Phss... What a wuss.. also.. I might take a bite out of that cake.. see if it was worth

ALL this trouble WE ALL went through this past week..." as which Kladin DESPERATELY begged. " NO! DONT! IT ISNT EVEN MY

CAKE!" Jewel was interested.. but ignored him anyway..

* * *

**{AFTER Finding the cake.. AFTER Cleaning the paint and pie off}**

God dangit... That idiot REALLY annoyed me... Atleast he SHOULDN'T try anything funny anymore... Now LETS see what this cake

tastes like.. hmm... *she takes a taste of the frosting..*... Not bad... *a bush rustles in the distance..*.. I wonder if that is that

Hendar fellow he spoke of...or it could just be a rabbit.. *shrugs*... *takes a bite out of the cake*... that.. was DELICOUS...hmm..

... *she starts eating the cake... fast...* I can understand now WHY he was so serious over this.. but still.. This is just.. a delicious...

frosty...cake..."YOU!.. STOP EATING OUR CAKE.."... that voice.. it could ONLY be... *looks behind*.. THE DANG MARMOSAUTS..

**{ I don't know how to spell it.. sorry :[ }** .. "ITS THAT SPIXIE!".. now THIS pissed me off...like... really.. a SPIXIE...

"What do you want Mauro...?".. he replied swiftly, " YOUR EATING OUR CAKE! GET AWAY NOW BEFORE WE CHANGE OUR MINDS

AB-" I cut him off by saying, "For one.. WHY PUT IT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE...two.. WHY DID KLADIN CLAME IT WAS HIS AT

FIRST!?"... he replied with.. "For your FIRST Question... That's classified.. the second one.. HE Thought since he was 'better then us'

that he could claim it for himself..!" This interested me, but I decided that: 1.. I was already full of cake.. 2.. I am bored of listening

to this dang monkey talk all day.. AND.. 3.. I have done what I needed to do.. so I ended the conversation.. "I GET IT!.. Now.. I will

be on my way.. AND IF YOU FOLLOW ME...*She leans up toward Mauro*.. I teach YOU how to fly...".. now THIS got them scared..

and Mauro feebily replied. "O-o-OK! Gosh! Don't have to be so rude!... Alright boys! Let 'er go..." AND so I left.. leaving them to

yell over WHY the guard had slacked on his job of protecting the... cake..

* * *

**{After Jewel got home from her.. 'trip'}**

Tiago met up with her when she had got home.. and he started bugging her questions.. like.. "HEY MOM! WHERE WERE YOU!" and

"DO YOU HAVE MY WATER GUN YET!".. she was tired of the day.. but she DID get him something.. before she left the marmosauts..

she 'borrowed a piece of cake', "Here you go Tiago.. *yawn*" *she hands him a leaf-wrapped object* "Whats in it Mom! Whats in it!"

.. She simply said.. "Unwrap it.. and find it".. he was thrilled.. but questioned, "But it isn't my birthday YET.."... "Don't worry about it

Tiago.. just unwrap the present..".. and SO he did... and when he unwrapped it.. he was THRILLED.. A slice of cake.. "OH THANKYOU

MOM THANKYOU THANKYOU! I love cherry flavor!".. "You're welcome.. now.. Time to wait for your d-".. Well speak of the Devil..

.. she turned around and greeted him with: "How was the medicine?".. he sarcastically answered.. "Oh.. it was Fantastic.."...

she decided to bring up Kladin.. "Do you remember Kladin?".. he seemed to be surprised but answered anyway, "Yeah... why..?.."

She replied simply.. "Oh nothing.. lets just say he.. got his treat.. sugar-free.." She noticed that he was in thought.. but then he

noticed.. the cake.. "Wait.. why does Tiago have a piece of cake..."... "its a LOONG story.."

* * *

_**YAY! I FINISHED IT!.. Alright guys.. that probably answered a question or two that was in your minds.. time for the **_

_**REVIEW HoF!:**_

_**Cobalt the Spix Macaw:This chapter was pretty funny. I liked it and a lot of stuff is happening to Blu ( mostly bad things)**_

_**Lol.. Ikr? Poor Blu.. Jewel is probably the only thing keeping him sane! xD...**_

_**Ricardo the Black Hawk:Another great chapter, my friend. I hope Tiago enjoys his birthday, and that Blu gets him a water gun.**_

_**Indeed.. Thankyou! also.. He will.. maybe.. *evil grin!***_

* * *

_**Alright Guys! Today was fun! and.. goodnight! :D**_


End file.
